


纯洁的3p

by fantasy_cp



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy_cp/pseuds/fantasy_cp





	纯洁的3p

只能想想250被扒光了夹在都好好穿着衣服的麦子和米洛中间，两个人都抬着他的大腿把人架起来，麦子一直舔他后面就是不碰阴茎，还教他说意大利语的下流话，类似于我要你们上我之类的

米洛在他背后只拉下内裤，从穴口臀缝蹭到后腰就是不进去，说250的意大利语发音不准，等他说对了就上他，麦子看他要高潮了就会停下来，然后再继续玩。250就一直不能高潮，各种德语意大利语语无伦次地求他们上他

最后被两根一起插，插进去就射出来了，不应期被插得各种挣扎各种求饶，哭得一塌糊涂，然后被插到前列腺高潮整个人都失神了，后面就一直痉挛着缩，把里面两根含得很紧


End file.
